Of Comedy and Tradgedy
by DarkBlueRoses
Summary: Two girls bring on catastrophy and disater for the opera ghost. Hopefully this time it will end in happiness. Later chapters with ErikxChristine.
1. Lost

A/N: I DO NOT OWN Phantom of the Opera, nor am I making any profit off of this. The only things I do own are Genevieve and Lili, one is my character while the other is a friend's who has allowed me to borrow her. Thank you for your patience and now on with our tale…

P.S Phantom may be OC as I am not used to writing his character yet, I should get his character down soon though.

* * *

In the dark passage way far beneath the famous Paris Opera Houses two figures were venturing bravely forth into the unknown. Well, one of them was at least.

"Genni, why does this guy have to live in such a scary place?! Why not somewhere with more..." a gulp is heard. "Light?!"

Genevieve, a girl of medium stature, attempted to calm her fearful companion down. "Relax Lili, He's the ghost so why would he live anywhere else? Besides, I think we're almost to the lake."

The short child snorted in an unwomanly fashion. "Great, instead of being lost forever in this impenetrable darkness there's a high chance we might drown. Perfect, just bloody perfect." After a pause, "Genni, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" The elder asked in genuine surprise.

"If we die down here, I'm going to throttle you on the other side."

Genni laughed. "Oh, stop jesting. We both know you would never hurt me. We should be found soon anyways."

"Found! You mean like in one of those oh-so-predictable horror stories!"

"With your screams, the arrival time should have been increased to right about... now."

As if predicted by the gods themselves a shadow had appeared out of seemingly thin air and approached the girls cautiously, almost warily as if they would flee like frightened gazelles. The ghost had, of course, been following the duo since they had first entered his domain, listening to the children bicker, carrying on in the dark. The elder was right and he had no trouble finding them after the small one's scream. With the elegance of a panther He easily placed his person in their path. Which resulted in . . .

"ARGHHHHH!!" and also the iron tight grip on His deathly cold hand. This only tightened instead of releasing immediately on contact. For these young Mademoiselles the darkness was unfaltering and they could perceive nothing at all except for the vaguest of figures while He could see all. The one across the passage had long dark hair, a pleasant face and a dress that rivaled those of the highly aristocratic of the day. Her expression was one of complete shock which he dismissed for now. Turning his attentions to the one who held his suit in an unwavering clutch. This girl only came to his mid torso, hair uncharacteristically short for women of that time, featuring a young prepubescent face which while not unpleasant but was . . . odd as if something was off about this creature.

"Light?" The whisper was almost nonexistent but with his unnatural senses he heard. A match was produced and the walls illuminated. Two pairs of dark eyes glanced questionably at him, one in expectance the other gratitude.

* * *

What will happen to our heroines? Shall we discover who this mysterious ghost is? Find out next time in "Of Comedy and Tragedy"


	2. Introductions

**A/N: I don't own POTO or its characters only Lili and Genni.**

* * *

**Introductions**

* * *

Erik, master architect, magician, and overall genius was confounded by what the young girl across from him was saying. The confusion had began when the smaller girl-child had smiled brightly at him then collapsed at which the elder had profusely apologized and asked for a place to stay, at least till her companion awoke. He, for reasons unknown, had agreed and had brought them to his house on the lake. Now Mademoiselle Genevieve was informing him of the consequences the young girl sleeping on her shoulder would bring.

"Again, I am so sorry she just collapsed, it's been a long day and we have been lost in this maze for quite awhile, well at least in her mind," Geni sighed before taking a side glance at her companion.

"That does not explain why I should be worried for when she awakens, unless . . ." He trailed off, calmly awaiting her answer.

Another sigh. "It's not what she would do to you but in her eyes you saved us and she will probably never leave you alone until she repays you back two fold."

"I take it that she has done this before?"

Genevieve jumped then nodded. "Yes, and as you can see Lili has refused to leave my side since even when she is placed into a situation she hates. I will not doubt that Lili will claim you as a best friend and destroy your solitude."

"Aww Geni, I'm not that bad!" The girl Lili was watching them both with a Cheshire cat smile plastered upon her face. Slowly, she faced the opera ghost and smiled. "Thank you ever so for making the pitch black nothingness disappear. Oops! Silly me," she rubbed the back of her head embarrassed.

"My name is Lilith, what's yours?" Her head tilted to the side.

"I am Erik."

"Good, now that we're acquainted," a gleam shone in her eyes and in a secound she had jump hugged him. He stared in horror as she began to chant, "!"

At the end of which she released him and smiled brightly.

"Mademoiselle Lilith I -"

She pouted. "It's Lili. No mademoiselle, that's for ladies."

"Lilith, you need not compensate me for the supposed danger I saved you from, you may leave in the morning when I shall escort you both back to the entrance." Saying that he turned to leave only to have a small hand grab his cape. Lilith was crying tears making her face red and puffy.

"But I have to, you're my friend and I promised to always help my friends." The tears increased greatly and she sobbed out pleadingly, "Erik!"

He went to release her fingers from his coat when her's immediately dropped the material and gripped his wrist tightly. Her face was slightly comical with her stubborn eyes and red cheeks and runny nose. "Even if you lead us back to above ground I will follow you back or die trying. I," she stretched this part out, voice serious," Never abandon my friends, no matter what happens, you got it?"

Geni laughed holding her sides. Seeing the duo staring at her with utter confusion she attempted to dispel her giggles. "I warned you, she's "giggle" just too stubborn!" Her laughter continued.

Erik's burning eyes glared at Lilith. "I could kill you both."

This made Lili smile. "That I highly doubt. You don't feel like a child killer." She twirled around smirking. "So where are we going to be staying Mr. Erik."

For once it seemed like the trap-door lover was trapped.

* * *

**While it is not necessary, a few reviews would be nice, especially if it has ****constructed ****criticism in it. Thank You,**

**DarkBlueRoses**


	3. Learning the ropes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera and probably never will, nor I am making any profit, I only own Lilith and Genevieve.**

* * *

**Learning the Ropes: Tours, Lessons, and Faust**

* * *

The room was spacious with a calming blue paint splashed upon its walls and a rather large bed that held only one occupant at the moment. An occupant who was attempting to ignore the pacing figure at the edge of the bed. A pair of black eyes was glaring which Lilith was blissfully unaware of the intent aimed at her.

"His room is pitch black with those weird hand shaped calaberas and get this," Here she poked the lump hidden by the covers." He sleeps in a coffin!"

Genni sighed and shifted into an upright position." So the man's eccentric, what is the problem with that Lili? Or are you afraid that he is one of the unmentionables in one of those stories that you've read?"

The young girl shook her head erratically. "No it's not either of those; I just wish he would have let me try out the coffin. He was also quick to throw me out of the room, not literally of course, but all I wanted to do was explore a bit. And."

"Lili, it's late so why don't you get to sleep, alright. You can bother Monsieur Erik tomorrow morning."

Huffing, the young girl retired for the night but not before "What do you mean by bothering!"

* * *

"So this is the where the ballet rats live? Looks, uh, decent."

"Genni, there have been cleaner looking dumpsters that I would prefer to be near than this," Lilith paused. "This disaster zone. How can you allow this Mister Erik?"

Erik, for his part, appeared repulsed. "I rarely spend any period of time in this area"

"I don't blame you."

"Lilith!"

* * *

"The office belongs to the mangers; this is also where they once attempted to refuse my allowance."

Both girls tilted their heads in question. Erik turned and opened a new passage way.

"So you pull pranks on the owners?"

"You could call it that Lilith. Any other questions?"

Genevieve smiled lightly. "Why are you showing us around the opera house again?"

"I would rather not say."

* * *

"Wow, it's really high up here! Genni, save me!"

Genevieve lightly pushed the smaller girl away.

"Lili, that's not funny! Get away from there!"

Lilith turned around to smile at her friend and unfortunately tripped. Only to be caught by a gloved hand.

"Thanks Mr. Erik!"

The opera ghost stared down at her with his glowing eyes. And sighed.

"Lilith, listen to Genevieve."

The smile cracked and was quickly replaced by a frown.

"Oh, alright." Her eyes grew mischievous. "But only if you teach me how to use that rope thing."

Again, inwardly Erik sighed.

* * *

"That is the torture chamber. Lilith, you are never to venture near or in it."

"Why are you only telling me?"

"Genevieve doesn't worry me. She seems to listen to reason."

"Monsieur Erik, what happens in that room any way?"

"It drives men mad with its heat and mirrors, depicting scenes from deserts and savannahs. Additional animal noises are included. If she," he sent a look to Lilith. "Should ever venture inside, get my attention immediately or press that button."

While he headed back into the foyer Lili lightly remarked, "Sounds like a good place for vacation, right?"

* * *

"Lilith, please stop sulking. He said you could learn tomorrow."

"But it's not fair! You get to learn how to sing and all I get to do is hug Mr. Punjab," the teddy was torn a little with stuffing spilling out of a small hole, the noose saggy. It would take Genevieve hours to fix him. Poor Mr. Erik, giving her his only toy.

"At least Mr. Punjab likes me!"

"Lilith?"

"Yes Gene?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

**I'm back and so is the story, now what will happen next in OCaT? You'll just have to wait and see ^-^.**


End file.
